Home Economics
by LovingPillow
Summary: She baked them for him, but everyone else thought differently. When revealed who she baked them for, well, everyone 'cept one was in shock.


**Title: Home Economics**

**Summary: She baked them for him, but everyone else thought differently. When revealed who she baked them for, well, everyone 'cept one was in shock.  
**

**A/N: I absolutely have no idea how to write this any longer (get the pun?), so I gave up and decided to just post it for anyone who likes this pairing! Enjoy!**

* * *

_There we go!_ Sakuno thought as she wrapped her homemade cookies in a light orange bag. She looked around in search of ribbons (preferably white) so that she could tie the bag in prevention of spilling the cookies if the bag ever fell.

"Who are you planning on giving these to, Sakuno-chan?" Tomoka asked in wonder as she gobbled down the star-shaped cookies her friend had baked just a moment ago. She had stolen a few to taste test them since she loved her friend's baking skills. "By chance, are you planning on giving them to Ryoma-sama?" Tomoka asked as if she figured out the answer to everything, but she didn't because Sakuno denied it, albeit indirectly. "Anyway, let's go to the tennis courts!" Tomoka said, brushing off Sakuno's denials, "I also baked some sweets for Ryoma-sama!" As if timing was key, the bell rang for their break. Tomoka then grabbed Sakuno's wrist and started running towards the tennis court, not paying attention to their group mate's shouts of returning to clean up their table's mess (Sakuno could only stutter out apologies whilst she flew across the hall).

Once they reached the tennis courts, Tomoka cheered Sakuno on while giving her a slight push towards the amused group, "You can go first, I'll be right behind you!" Tomoka said, pumping her fist in encouragement. Sakuno mentally gave a sigh, wondering how her friend was so enthusiastic in the morning. "Go Sakuno-chan!" Hearing Tomoka's whisper of misled encouragement, Sakuno took a few steps forward, towards Tezuka. Her senpai were watching with confused expressions since they had stepped aside to make way for Ryoma (even he was surprised).

"Tezuka-san, I hope you get better." Sakuno said, smiling gently at him. Onlookers were in awe since her smile was on a completely different level compared to the ones she showed her senpai (including Ryoma). It was a secret that revealed itself since those who were closest to her were allowed to see her natural smile, not those that she had to force with through the lift of her cheekbones.

"Thank you, Ryuzaki-san." Due to his reputation as Seigaku's strict captain, his expression was thought to be expressionless. However, if you were to look into his eyes, you could see how thankful he was for her gift. The sincere thank you was broken when Tomoka screamed in confusion, alongside her senpai. "Sakuno-chan, weren't you going to give those cookies to Ryoma-sama?" Tomoka questioned. Her eyes were wider than normal, and her jaw slacked downwards; she was in shock.

"Eto…Tezuka-san's last visit to Obaa-san's house caused him to catch a slight cold…Obaa-san says that cookies help aid colds faster…" Sakuno said, forgoing her shy nature when faced with her current situation. Her grandmother, Sumire, gave a chuckle once it was revealed that she had a say in the situation (in this case, the Ryoma-Tezuka cookies issue).

"Eh? Really? Buchou has a cold?" Eiji questioned once he got over his shock. He hadn't realized anything was off about Tezuka, except for the slight heavy breathing, but he assumed that it was because of the training they were doing (he considered it the staircase to hell). Sakuno nodded, suddenly feeling more shy now that her senpai were all staring straight at her, as if she was the one who knew all the answers (despite the fact that they could have asked Tezuka himself). "Hai." The court was silent as Tezuka pat her head, you could hear a pin drop as he told her to return to class before the bell rang.

Nodding, Sakuno stood to the side, as if waiting for Tomoka's turn to hand her cookies (now that her turn was over). Stunned, Tomoka stepped forth. She then snapped out of her daze and presented her cookies to Ryoma, her eyes shut tightly, "Ryoma-sama, I baked some cookies for you in cooking class. Please eat the cookies filled with love, remember to think of me!" She shouted, pushing the bag into Ryoma's hands. She then ran off, dragging Sakuno once more (much to the amusement of their senpai, and the dismay of Sakuno herself).

Tezuka could only sigh to himself, secretly munching on the cookies that Sakuno baked for him. He would never tell anyone that he loved Sakuno's baking, or the fact that he would gobble them down if he had the chance to do so (without anyone watching, nearby, or a wall away).

* * *

**I have no clue what kind of ending this is (aside from it being abrupt), but hope you enjoyed it, albeit the shortness in length.**

**Word Count: 739 (excluding all words in bold)**


End file.
